


Cheerleader Seduction

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And wants Sam six ways to Saturday, College AU, Frottage, Gabriel is head of the cheerleading squad, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexy Cheerleader outfit, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Sam is apparently not figuring this out the easy way...Gabriel has to take drastic measures and seduce him at one of his basketball practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49610) by Naughty Cheerleader Gabriel. 



> So, this fic was inspired by this: http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/84688023686/high-ly-inappropriate-school-au-where-all-the
> 
> By the UTTERLY AMAZING AND FANTASTIC Drawsshits. <3 Because everyone needs a naughty cheerleader Gabriel in their lives. Including me. Ha!

  
  


 

Sam’s forced his eyes away from Gabriel and the scowl Lucifer was giving him.  He didn’t know why Gabriel insisted coming to their practices….in his uniform….or a stripped down version of his uniform after his own practice.  Supposedly it was to give Lucifer a ‘ride’, but Sam had yet to see the two of them leave together.  

 

His eyes drifted to Gabriel again, just as he bent over.  Sam’s mouth went dry.  The booty shorts that clung to the curve of Gabriel’s ass had been bad enough, but this?  This?  A bright pink thong and nothing more under that skirt.  Sam stared.  

 

“Sam!”  

 

The ball hit him in the side of the face and Sam cursed, snapping his attention back to the game and Lucifer’s dark glare.  

 

“If you can’t be bothered to focus, then you can’t be bothered to play.  Hit the showers Winchester, you’re benched.”  Lucifer ordered.  

 

“You can’t do that!”  Sam’s eyes snapped to Coach Shurley, hoping that he would give a different order.  

 

Coach shook his head.  “I’ve never seen you be this distracted Sam.  Lucifer is right.”  

 

Sam bit down on his tongue to keep from protesting and spun on his heel, stomping towards the showers.  Damn Gabriel!  It was all his fault for what he had done.  Sam punched angrily at wall, making his hand throb.  

 

“Looks like you’ve got a lot of pent up tension you need to get out.  Can I help with that?”

 

“You got me benched for our next game!”  

 

Gabriel laughed and sauntered into the bathroom, his heels clicking on the tile floor.  “I didn’t do anything.  Not my fault you couldn’t keep your attention where you needed to.  The others seemed to be able to ignore me.”

 

Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and glared.  “Fine.  You got what you wanted.  Now fuck off.”  

 

“Actually I didn’t get what I want.  Considering what I want is you fucking me through the wall.  You think I like wearing thongs?  They are hella uncomfortable.  I am a booty shorts man through and through.”  Gabriel leaned against the wall.  

 

“I have told you.”  Sam grit out through his teeth.  “That I am not-”

 

“That you aren’t interested, yes, I know.  But the fact that your eyes were glued to my ass out there says otherwise.”  Gabriel pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Sam.  

 

Sam swallowed.  “Why are you surprised?  You have it all….hanging out!”  

 

Gabriel sauntered closer.  “For you, Sammy dearest.”  

 

“Don’t, call me that!”  Sam snarled.  

 

“So much frustration and anger.  Don’t you want to take it all out on me?”  Gabriel teased.

 

Sam tore off his shirt and threw it into his locker.  He did, and that was the problem.  He wanted to shut Gabriel up on his cock, stuff his mouth full and-

 

“Well, well, well.  Interesting thoughts there Sammich?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looking down at where Sam was half hard and tenting his shorts.  

 

“God, do you ever shut up!?”  Sam snarled, whirling to glare at Gabriel.  

 

“Not unless I’ve got something in my mouth keeping me from talking.”  Gabriel walked closer until he was standing directly in front of Sam and crossed his arms.  Sam’s eyes were dark and focused on his lips.  Perfect.  “So.  Sam?  You going to give me what I want?  Because I know you want it.  Repressed thing you are, I bet you’ve got some truly depraved fantasies.”  

 

Gabriel licked his lips and watched as Sam’s pupils got even wider, swallowing up the wonderful ring of hazel normally there.  “Bet you want to fuck me in this uniform. Bend me over and flip this skirt up, yank down this thong and have me, right here.”  

 

Sam moaned and tightened his hands into fists.  “Stop it.  Stop it.  Shut up, shut up!”  

 

“Make me.”  Gabriel whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  “Come on kiddo.  I can tell you want to.  Fuck my mouth.  I have no gag reflex.”  

 

There was only so much control he could be expected to have.  Sam growled and grabbed Gabriel’s hips, taking him and pinning him back to the lockers before he kissed Gabriel, devouring him.  

 

Too repressed for his own good.  That much was clear.  Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and kissed him back, clinging hard and sucking on his tongue.  Fuck, he wanted everything this kid could dish out and more.  

 

Sam sucked Gabriel’s lower lip into his mouth, pinching Gabriel’s side when he moaned, loudly.  “Quiet.”  He hissed, both of his hands going to Gabriel’s ass to squeeze and pull him closer.  

 

Gabriel whined into Sam’s mouth and rocked against him, trying to coax Sam’s hips in a rhythm, since the taller boy seemed determined to keep him pinned against the wall.  “I wore them for you, you know.”  He panted, staring up at Sam, smirking when his hips stuttered.  “Wanted to show you exactly what you were missing.”

 

“What makes the captain of the cheerleading team give two shits about me?” Sam growled, his hips rocking forward, desperate for the friction Gabriel was teasing him with.  Even through the fabric of his shorts and the pink thong barely covering Gabriel, he needed more.  

 

Gabriel paused in their frantic kissing just long enough to pull back and stare at Sam.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  I hit on you all the time.  I’ve propositioned you at least a hundred times, in every position I could think of.  I have done everything short of pin you to the wall and make out with you.  What more did I need to do?”  

 

Sam stared back at Gabriel.  “You…?  I thought you were just doing that to tease me?  To get a rise out of me…”  

 

“Well...not the ‘rise’ you’re clearly thinking of.”  Gabriel grumbled, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders again.  “I think you are hot, you have muscles I want to molest for years, you have a surprisingly good sense of humor and from what I hear are damn dangerous to get into prank wars with.  Essentially.  Man of my dreams.  Can we PLEASE go back to the orgasms in our near future?”  

 

Sam groaned and gave another slow thrust against Gabriel.  Damn him, the teasing bastard.  “You don’t date anyone.  Guys and girls throw themselves at you and you fuck them and move on.”  He panted, his dick sliding alongside Gabriel’s, perfect friction and heat and dammit he wanted.  

 

“Maybe because the guy I wanted thrown at me was a stubborn bastard who took really, really far-reaching methods to understand I fucking want him six ways to Saturday?”  Gabriel tightened his legs around Sam’s hips and rocked against him, his mouth falling open in a moan.  “Fuck, Sam, please.”  

 

Sam was pretty sure the world he knew and operated quite contently in had gone flying out the window about five minutes ago.  So he was just going to go with it.  “We’ll talk later.  Orgasms now, right?”  He didn’t bother letting Gabriel answer.  If this was his world, then he was going to do what he wanted and dammit, Gabriel was something that he wanted, really fucking badly.  

 

“Now you’re speaking my language Sasquatch.”  Gabriel said into the kiss, catching Sam’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking hard.  Sam’s dick jumped inside his shorts and...yeah, they needed to be naked right now.  “Get those clothes off and let’s work on that, shall we?”  

 

Sam cast an uneasy glance at the door.  Fucking hell, was he really going to do this?  

 

“They’ve got at least an hour until practice finishes, and honestly, I would much rather take the edge off, then bring you back to my place and enjoy you properly.”  Gabriel licked his lips, watching Sam shiver.  “Come on kiddo.  Let me take care of that problem you’re….sporting.”  A damn impressive problem too.  Heh.  

 

Sam flushed and grabbed Gabriel’s hands, tugging him back further into the locker room towards the showers.  

 

“Really, showers?  Are we going to be that much of a cliche that we’re going to fuck in a shower?  Come on Sam, I thought you had more imagination than that.”  Gabriel huffed, then bit down on his lip to keep from shouting when Sam lifted him up again and pinned him to the tiled wall.  

 

“First off, you are really fucking noisy and I don’t want someone coming in to see us.  Second, as much as I would love to bend you over and fuck you right here, I am not doing it without lube and a condom.  Third, I want to walk back out of here not smelling like jizz, so yes, we are doing this in the fucking shower.  Now shut up!”  Sam growled, pressing his body to Gabriel as he kissed him again, this time not bothering to hold back as he kissed him harder.  

 

Gabriel wasn’t going to bother protesting any longer when Sam finally pinned him and kissed him properly.  He wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips again, gasping as their erections slid together, even through the fabric of Sam’s shorts, he could feel how big the kid was.  “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you, have you fuck my mouth, have me fucking gagging on it.”  

 

“Shut up Gabriel!”  Sam snarled, struggling to push his shorts down.  “Get that fucking thong off already or I’m going to turn around and leave you here.”  

 

Gabriel was pretty sure that it was an idle threat.  Pretty sure.  But he wasn’t going to risk it.  He dropped his legs from around Sam’s waist and let the scrap of fabric fall to the floor a moment later.  Thirty seconds later his uniform skirt, socks, shoes and top followed.  No sense in having mystery stains on his uniform.  He looked up and frowned when he saw Sam was still wearing those (deliciously?  Fuck yes deliciously) tented basketball shorts.  “Problem?”  

 

Sam flushed and pushed his shorts and boxers down in one smooth movement, pressing Gabriel to the wall again.  “No.  No problem.  Just, fuck.  You’re gorgeous.”  

 

Gabriel blinked.  He would not blush.  He would not, not, not blush.  “Uh.  Right back at you.  I think I mentioned that I want to take you home and worship you for hours?”  

 

Sam laughed and dragged Gabriel’s leg up and around his hips again.  “Yes, you mentioned that.”  He leaned in for another kiss and smirked into it when Gabriel made a little hop and got both legs around his hips.  Gabriel was fucking flexible.  He had more than his fair share of proof of it from all their performances.  

 

His hips stuttered when their dicks finally slid together, this time without anything between them.  “Fuck!”  Sam swore, pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s, panting.  His hips rocked forward again.  

 

“I can hold myself up, so do me a fucking favor and use those hands of yours.  I’ve seen you hold a basketball in one hand, do you have any idea how many times I have imagined your hand wrapped around my-FUCK!”  Gabriel cried out, his thighs flexing so he could thrust into the tight grip of Sam’s hand.  

 

“And that is why we moved to the showers you fucking noisy bastard.”  Sam growled, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again, hoping that he could keep him shut up that way at the very least.  

 

Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth, reaching up to tangle his fingers into that floppy-as-fuck hair that was softer than he’d imagined.  Fuck, he would never be able to get enough of Sam.  He bucked his hips up and into Sam’s fist that was wrapped tight around them both.  

 

Sam couldn’t help but wonder if this was how loud Gabriel got with a handjob...what the hell would he sound like when he was being fucked.  He pulled back just enough for Gabriel to meet his eyes, staring as Gabriel’s kiss-swollen lips fell open with every gasp and groan.  “Want me to fuck you?”  

 

Gabriel’s hips stuttered and he whined, licking his lips as he stared at Sam.  “Yes, god, fuck yes.”  

 

Sam smirked and swiped his thumb across the tip of Gabriel’s cock, watching as he arched again, groaning loudly.  “Hard?  Fuck that mouth of yours until it is red and swollen, then fuck you until you scream?”  

 

“Fuck!”  Gabriel’s eyes slammed shut as he rocked into Sam’s fist once more, his orgasm sweeping over him like the surprise it fucking was.  “Sam, fuck…”  He sagged back against the wall, and dropped his legs down from around Sam’s hips.  

 

He lifted his hand to his lips and took a slow lick, watching Gabriel’s pupils dilate.  “Mmm.  Sweet.  You eat too much sugar.”  He licked up another stripe of Gabriel’s come, watching him shiver.  

 

“Fuck…”  Gabriel said, his voice a little awed.  “You’re going to kill me.”  

 

“I’m going to kill you if you don’t pass along the favor here.”  Sam gave a glance down at where his cock was still straining, red and hard.  

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees, ignoring the wince.  Yeah, if he wasn’t so fucking turned on, that might have hurt.  “Let me.”  He said, reaching out to give Sam’s dick a slow stroke, watching him arch.  “Gotta taste you, fuck, going to taste every inch of you.”  

 

Sam sank his fingers into Gabriel’s blonde hair and tugged, rocking his hips forward.  “Come on.  You said you want it, it prove it to me.”  He demanded.  

 

Fuck.  He’d unleashed a monster.  Thank god.  He couldn’t wait to get Sam into a proper bed.  Gabriel sucked the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth and inhaled slowly before sinking deeper.  He was going to make sure that Sam never went to anyone else, because dammit, this kid was all his.  

 

“Fuck, Gabriel.”  Sam groaned, rocking his hips forward.  Gabriel took the small thrust in stride, taking him in deeper, but still keeping up the same level of suction.  He was not going to last long.  

 

Gabriel struggled to focus as Sam rocked deeper into his mouth.  He reached up to gently roll Sam’s balls, listening to the loud gasp and then moan that got him.  Bingo.  Gabriel repeated the touch and felt Sam start to stutter, his thighs tightening.

 

“Gabriel, you need to-ah!”  Sam tried to warn Gabriel, but when he only sucked harder, Sam came, exploding into Gabriel’s mouth, his damn knees almost giving out on him.  When Gabriel finally pulled away, licking his lips, Sam hauled him up for a kiss.  

 

Gabriel made a pleased noise into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Sam’s hair again.  Mmm.  This was perfect.  Perfect and wonderful and exactly what he needed.  Now he just needed Sam in his bed and to be his boyfriend and it really would be perfect.  

 

Sam pulled back just enough to grin at Gabriel.  “Here’s a clue.  I like short guys who are sarcastic and known for being pranksters.  I do NOT like being teased to within an inch of my life when I think I don’t have a shot with said short guy.”  He kissed Gabriel again, backing him towards the shower head.  

 

“What if I said that you did?  Have a chance, you know?”  

 

Sam laughed and turned the hot water on them both.  “I’d say I had better have a chance since I am planning on fucking said guy through the mattress as soon as he gets us home.”  

 

Gabriel grinned.  “And maybe the day after that, and the week after that, and maybe through the entire summer?”  

 

Sam blinked down at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.  

 

Gabriel bit his lip.  “Like...maybe, boyfriends might?”  

 

Sam grinned, wide and happy.  “Boyfriends, huh?  Sounds good.”  He leaned in for another kiss, pulling Gabriel close.  “Really good Gabriel.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
